Dia Disisi
by aNiLaS
Summary: 4 insan, satu impian... Tapi tidak semestinya impian yang satu ini menjadi kenyataan. Adakah ini kesudahan, atau ada yang ingin mencari hala tuju sendiri... Siapakah yang bakal menanti di masa hadapan mereka?
1. 01 Misteri Kehilangan

Disclaimer : Bleach tetap hak milik penulisnya... Kite cuma nak memeriahkan FanFic je. Jangan mare ye En Tite Kubo eh!! :)

* * *

Kisah 4 beradik, memiliki impian untuk meneruskan kehidupan di Seretei, satu-satunya kawasan Di Soul Society yang menjanjikan kesenangan. Hanya satu cara bagi mencapainya, iaitu dengan menjadi shinigami... Tetapi, mampukan impian tersebut terlaksana, lantaran ada yang telah mempunyai impiannya tersendiri, tanpa dipengaruhi rasa belenggu dek kerana impian bersama? Dan siapa yang sedang menanti mereka di masa hadapan kelak?

* * *

**Bab 01 – Misteri Kehilangan Borang Sakura**

Untuk kali ke-100, Sakura melangkah keluar dari bilik pendaftaran. Dan kali ini juga dia pasrah, seandainya permohoan untuk memasuki Akademi Shinigami ditolak. Meskipun dia sedar yang kehidupan di Seretei lebih terjamin, berbanding di Rukongai, namun dia sebenarnya tidak kisahkan semua itu. Yang penting bagi Sakura, dia juga mempunyai impian sendiri, dan yang pastinya jalan kehidupan yang dipilihnya bukan di Seretei, sebagai seorang shinigami. Itulah keputusan tekadnya, meski pun ia agak mengecewakan kakak-kakak dan adiknya kelak.

Dua bulan kemudian, keputusan diumumkan. Sakura sekali lagi datang ke hari pengumuman. Di suatu sudut, menanti Rangiku, Masaki dan Arissa. Mereka bertiga telah berjaya memasuki Akademi Shinigami sebelum itu. Kini, Rangiku merupakan shinigami dalam pasukan Gotei-13, dari bahagian ke-6, Masaki masih berada di tahun ke-5 pengajian, manakala Arissa pula merupakan pelajar tahun pertama. Mereka bertiga mengharapkan agar Sakura berjaya terpilih dalam pengambilan kali ini.

"Sakura-san!" Arissa melambai-lambai tangannya ke arah Sakura yang baru sahaja tiba ke perkarangan Akademi Shinigami. Sakura membalas lambaian Arissa, segera menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Sakura, kakak harap awak terpilih. Kelak, kita berempat akan bersama-sama tinggal di Seretei." Kata Rangiku sambil memaut lengan Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum memandang gelagat Rangiku.

"Kali ini awak mesti turut bersama-sama kami, tau!" kata Masaki.

"Tengoklah." Sakura membalas dengan nada bersahaja.

"Kali ni kalau awak gagal, kakak sendiri yang akan pergi cari pegawai yang ambil borang awak!" Kata Rangiku dengan penuh bersemangat.

Kemudian mereka menghampiri papan kenyataan, di mana keputusan penuh ditampal. Mereka mencari-cari nama Sakura, malangnya nama yang dicari tiada dalam senarai. Wajah Rangiku berubah. Dia mulai berang. Matanya meliar dan masih tercari-cari nama Sakura. Sakura sedar, sesuatu bakal terjadi... Sakura berundur lalu terlanggar seseorang.

"Hati-hati sikit!" Kata lelaki yang dilanggarnya lalu beredar. Sakura tidak memandang ke arah lelaki itu, sebaliknya pandangannya tertumpu kepada mereka bertiga yang masih tidak berpuas hati dengan keputusan yang tertera pada papan kenyataan. Hatinya berasa sedikit kecewa, bercampur hairan. 'Kenapa hal ini terjadi?' bisik hatinya.

"Rangiku-san, saya tak nampak nama Sakura-san di sini!" laung Arissa dari hujung kiri papan kenyataan.

"Rangiku-san, sini pun tak ada," sahut Masaki di sudut bertentangan. Kemudian, ketiga-tiga mereka berkumpul di hadapan Sakura. Rangiku berasa kecewa dan tidak berpuas hati dengan kejadian itu.

"Macam mana ni?" Soal Arissa.

"Mesti ada yang tak kena! Mustahil Sakura gagal. Kita sendiri yang latih dia, mustahil hal ini berlaku..." Kata Rangiku, dengan nada kecewa.

"Rangiku-san, saya tak kisah..." Kata Sakura sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Mana boleh! Awak telah berlatih bersungguh-sungguh untuk ini. Setiap tahun awak tidak pernah ketinggalan dalam setiap pemilihan. Kami tak kira, kali ini biar kami yang tegakkan keadilan untuk awak. Jom ikut kami!" Kata Rangiku sambil menarik Sakura.

"Kita mahu pergi ke mana, Rangiku-san?" Soal Sakura, yang masih lagi berada dalam keadaan yang agak terngamam selepas kejadian itu.

"Kita pergi jumpa pegawai yang terima borang awak. Mungkin ada kesilapan semasa penyerahan borang, Sakura-san," Kata Arissa.

"Betul tu, kita mesti lakukan sesuatu, Sakura..." Balas Masaki.

Mereka berempat menuju ke bahagian pentadbiran akademi. Di situ ada seorang shinigami, pegawai yang sedang bertugas mengendalikan kemasukan pelajar baru ke akademi. Rangiku segera menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

"Awak! Saya nak cari ketua awak!" sergah Rangiku.

"Maaf, cik Matsumoto, ada apa yang perlu kami bantu?" tiba-tiba muncul seorang pegawai.

"Encik Kurosaki," kata Masaki. Segera mengenali pegawai tersebut.

"Macam nilah, saya tidak berpuas hati dengan keputusan pengambilan kali ini. Kenapa nama adik saya tiada dalam senarai? Sudah 100 kali, bukannya 10 kali!" kata Rangiku.

"Maaf, nanti saya semak semula. Nama?" Soal pegawai tadi.

"Matsumoto Sakura," beritahu Masaki. Pegawai tersebut segera menyemak dalam senarai. Sambil itu mereka menanti keputusan dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Rangiku-san, janganlah emosional sangat!" kata Masaki, separuh berbisik ke telinga Rangiku.

"Maaf, mengikut sistem kami, Cik Matsumoto Sakura hanya menghantar borang permohonannya untuk kali terakhir, kira-kira 80 tahun yang lepas." Tercengang mereka berempat mendengar penjelasan pegawai tersebut.

"Tak mungkin! Kami setiap tahun yang menghantar dia semasa penyerahan borang!!... Sakura, apa maksudnya ini?" Soal Rangiku sambil memandang Sakura.

"Rangiku-san, saya tidak tahu apa yang berlaku. Saya memang menghantarnya sendiri..." Balas Sakura.

"Dan pegawai yang terima adalah dia ni, kan!" Kata Rangiku sambil menarik kerani tadi. Kerani tersebut berasa kecut melihat tindakan Rangiku yang agak kasar. Wajahnya sedikit bimbang.

"Mmm...Memang ini tugas saya sepanjang masa itu, cik... Ta...Tapi... Kata bos saya tu memang betul, saya tak pernah terima borang dia. Betul, saya tak tipu..." balasnya dengan nada terketar-ketar.

Seketika kemudian Sakura berasa aneh. Dia memandang kerani itu, tetapi hatinya berasa pelik. Adakah dia yang tersilap menghantar borang, atau sesuatu telah terjadi. Dia yakin, kerani itulah yang dia temui sepanjang masa itu, tetapi kali ini, dia sendiri tidak pasti. Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, Sakura mengundurkan dirinya sambil berkata, "Maafkan saya kerana menyusahkan semua. Tapi sekarang saya tak kisah tentang hal ini. Tolong hentikan semua ini! Saya pergi dulu..." Katanya lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Semuanya terkejut dengan keadaan Sakura. Rangiku melepaskan kerani tersebut, lalu mengejar Sakura, kemudian diikuti oleh Masaki dan Arissa. Adegan kejar-mengejar itu disaksikan oleh seseorang, dari jauh. Dia memerhatikan langkah Sakura, sambil di tangannya, dalam gengamannya terdapat borang permohonan milik Sakura...

* * *

Siapakah yang menjadi dalang di atas kegagalan Sakura?


	2. 02 Sakura & Impian

**Bab 02 – Sakura dan Impian**

Sakura akhirnya berhenti di luar perkarangan Akademi Shinigami. Sambil melepaskan lelah, dia menyandarkan diri di dinding. Persoalan yang bermain di fikirannya masih berputar ligat. Dia pasti, yang selama ini dia benar-benar telah menghantar borang permohonan itu ke tempat yang betul. Tetapi, kini dia pasti dengan keputusan yang bakal diluahkan kepada mereka bertiga kelak.

"Sakura!" Masaki yang pertama sampai kepada Sakura. Kemudia diikuti dengan Arissa, dan yang terakhir sekali, Rangiku.

"Kak Masaki..." Balas Sakura.

"Kenapa kak Sakura pergi tinggalkan kami? Kita boleh membetulkan keadaan..." Kata Arissa.

"Tidak," kata Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Awak seorang yang berbakat. Awak seharusnya menjadi shinigami, Sakura..." Kata Rangiku, dengan nada kecewa.

"Saya tetap shinigami, dari pandangan kamu bertiga... Cukuplah sampai di sini..."

"Sakura, saya boleh lakukan sesuatu..."

"Tidak!" Sakura memintas kata-kata Rangiku. Kali ini dia benar-benar bertekad. Sakura mengundurkan dirinya, kemudian menunduk sambil meminta maaf.

"Maafkan saya, semua! Kalau tidak kerana hal ini, saya memang nak beritahu... Saya tidak mahu jadi shinigami!"

"Kak Sakura..." Kata Arissa, terkedu dengan kata-kata Sakura.

"Memang dari kecil kita telah berjanji untuk bersama-sama... Tapi saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya tak dapat menipu diri sendiri. Sa... Sa... Saya punya impian sendiri! Saya bukan macam awak semua! Shinigami, bukan kehidupan yang saya pilih! Tolong maafkan saya!" Kata Sakura lalu melutut. Mereka terngamam dengan tindakan Sakura. Meskipun terkejut, namun akhirnya Masaki melangkah ke arah Sakura, sambil memeluk adiknya itu.

"Sudahlah, Kak tak kisah. Kak tahu, kita semua ada impian. Kita tidak semestinya tunaikan janji yang telah kita lafazkan. Yang penting, kita mesti ada keinginan untuk memperjuangkan impian masing-masing." Kata Masaki.

"Kak Masaki, saya..."

"Sudahlah!" Pintas Rangiku sambil menarik kedua-duanya lalu memeluk mereka.

"Inilah uniknya hubungan kita... Kak tahu, walaupun kita berempat punya pandangan yang berbeza, kita tetap adik-beradik! Macam kak, seorang yang periang. Masaki, kamu ibarat seperti ibu buat kami semua. Sakura, agak sederhana dalam melakukan segala-galanya... dan kamu pula, Arissa, seorang yang pintar dan berkebolehan." Kata Rangiku.

"Hah kamu, Arissa! Marilah ke sini! Kita raikan di atas Sakura berjaya menemui apa yang dia mahukan dalam hidupnya!" Rangiku mengajak Arissa yang masih sendirian, jauh dari mereka bertiga. Perlahan-lahan Arissa menghampiri kakaknya, dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan sambil menangis, kemudian ketawa riang.

Tanpa disedari mereka, ada kelibat seorang lelaki berambut perak memerhatikan mereka. Tumpuannya hanya kepada Rangiku. 'Rangiku, saya dah agak... Awak bukannya sendirian. Awak punya adik-adik yang comel, macam awak... Tapi saya tak kisah, sebab saya tahu yang awak memang sayangkan mereka...' bisik hatinya.

Dan pada hari itu juga Sakura memberitahu mereka bahawa dia akan berpindah ke tempat lain, suatu tempat untuk dia memulakan kehidupan yang baru. Meskipun pada mulanya mereka bertiga agak keberatan untuk melepaskan Sakura pergi, namun akhirnya mereka akur, kerana itu adalah pilihan Sakura. Selepas pemergian Sakura, Rangiku, Masaki dan Arissa kembali ke kehidupan mereka kini.


End file.
